


Sweet Moments

by opal_sapphire



Series: Sweet Nightmares [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Temporary Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: All of these are connected to Sweet Nightmares.  They're not in any specific order, only chaptered to keep them all in one place.





	1. New Years' Meetings

_**New Years Eve 1899, New Orleans** _

Morgana was walking down the crowded street, dancing a little as she went. Music was playing and people were ready to start the countdown to the new year, the turn of the century, 1900.

She was smiling to herself when she was roughly yanked into an alley. She immediately began kicking and screaming, but the music and the hand covering her mouth muffled the sound too much, and her attacker was strong.

They spun her around to face them. Their eyes were bloodshot, veins crawling underneath. Morgana grabbed their arm and called on Fire, burning it. They screamed and let her go. She whipped around to run, but they quickly grabbed her and held her even tighter, crushing her.

"You're a feisty little witch, aren't you?" They chuckled in her ear. Their breath was a horrid mix of blood and alcohol, and smelling it almost immediately made Morgana queasy.

She felt something warm and wet move along her neck and realized they were licking her. A whimper slipped out despite herself, and they chuckled again.

"Don't worry, pretty thing," they hushed, brushing her hair completely out of the way. "This won't hurt. Much."

She thrashed again, and they growled and tightened their grip, making her gasp in pain. There would be bruises on her arms and sides. If she survived.

Teeth grazed Morgana's neck, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly the teeth were gone, and so was the grip of the attacker. She whipped around, anger surging, and fireballs appeared in her hands.

"That's no way to start the new year," a new man tutted, holding the vampire against the wall. He forced his hand inside their chest, smiled cruelly, and ripped their heart out.

Morgana put out the fireballs and watched the newcomer warily. He turned to her. "Are you alright, love?"

Under different circumstances, she would note later on, she would have melted at his voice.

She nodded. He took a step toward her and she took a step back. He stopped. They studied each other for a moment.

"Thank you," Morgana said.

He smirked. After another long, uncomfortable moment, she nodded at him and went back on the street, making sure to stay clear of the alleys this time.

A hand grabbed her wrist and she spun, ready to shove some element into their face. She stopped when she realized it was the man.

"I never caught your name," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

Thoughts flew through her head. She could give a fake name or a smart answer. Or she could play coy.

"Morgana," she replied. He had saved her life. Giving her name was probably one of the least harmful things she could do.

"I'm Klaus," he said, raising her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Hell, if he kept looking at her like that Morgana was done for. She smiled.

"Allow me to escort you home?" Klaus asked.

She winced. "I'm afraid I don't have one quite yet. I just moved here." Not a total lie. She was getting ready to move, but she still had her house.

Someone shouted something about time, and the crowd started rushing to the nearest clock. Morgana and Klaus moved with them.

The crowd started counting down the final seconds, and Morgana clapped when midnight struck, a huge smile on her face.

"You could stay with me until you find some place," Klaus said.

She stared at him. It was risky. But then, she hadn't lived with a stranger before, so it would be something new.

High on the energy from the crowd, Morgana agreed, and Klaus took her to the compound.


	2. Training

_**New Orleans, 1900** _

"Again."

The day after she met Klaus, Morgana found out that she was living with the Mikaelsons. The Mikaelsons. The Original vampires. She'd freaked a little in the privacy of the guest room.

It was taking longer than she'd anticipated to find a place of her own. Six months longer, to be exact. As a result, she ended up staying at the compound longer.

She got along fine with everyone. Elijah was kind and courteous, the definition of a gentleman. Rebekah was chatty and fun, apparently loving having another girl around. Marcel was charming and sweet, always asking how she was doing whenever he saw her. Klaus was sarcastic and flirty, and his eyes always seemed to linger on her just a little too long. It didn't make Morgana uncomfortable; rather, she was curious as to why.

"Tell me, love, how good are you at fighting?" Klaus asked.

Morgana looked up from her book. "Fairly good, I suppose."

"Show me."

She raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Grendel, who was watching Klaus intently. Morgana set her book aside and stood. She called on Air and flicked her hand, knocking Klaus' legs out from under him.

He seemed startled, and Morgana smiled.

"Not quite what I had in mind," he grumbled, standing.

"Then perhaps you should be more specific," she retorted.

"I meant hand to hand combat, without your spells or whatever that was."

Well, hell. "I've never been particularly skilled at that."

"Then I suppose I'll have to teach you."

That smirk of his would be the death of her.

Morgana frowned a little. "What makes you think I'm willing to learn?"

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back. "Well, unless you want another near-death experience..."

She blinked. "Fair point. Alright then, when shall we start?"

That was how Morgana ended up here. She might be able to kick Klaus' ass with magic and the elements, but he could kick hers with a block and a flip.

She wasn't allowed to use magic or the elements. She had to knock him down at least once with brute strength. Unfortunately for Morgana, she was lacking in that department.

She jumped up and got back in her stance. She threw a punch, Klaus blocked her. She tried again with her other arm, and he blocked that one, too. He grabbed both her arms and spun her around, pulling her up against him. He had her arms trapped against her front.

"And you're dead," he whispered.

Morgana smiled. "Not quite."

She dug her nails into his arms and kicked his shin. Startled, Klaus let her go and stumbled back. She whipped around and kicked again. He narrowly dodged it. She tried to throw a punch and he caught her fist. Morgana spun as if twirling in a dance and jammed her elbow in his ribs. He let go of her fist and she kicked his legs out from under him.

Klaus landed on his back and lifted his head to look at her. "And here I was beginning to think we'd be here all year."

Morgana gave a small bow. She went to walk to the table for a glass of water. Suddenly she was flat on her back, Klaus on top of her.

"Never turn your back on your opponent," he whispered.

Morgana only stared at him, wide eyed. A long moment passed, and he still hadn't gotten up yet. She hadn't asked him to either. All they did was stare at each other.

He moved his head forward ever-so-slightly, glancing between her eyes and her lips. She raised her head up as well, and they kissed.

Someone clearing their throat made them pull away and look.

Elijah was standing in the doorway, smirking. "I see training is going well."

Morgana's cheeks grew warm as Klaus rolled off her, grumbling. She glanced back at the doorway and saw Elijah was already gone. She took a deep breath and glanced back at Klaus. His back was turned to her, and she smiled as an idea struck her.

She lifted herself up with Air and floated behind him. She let her feet touch the ground and kicked his feet out from under him, bolting out of the way as he fell backwards.

Morgana kneeled and whispered in his ear. "Never turn your back on your opponent."

She bolted from the room, a huge smile on her face.


	3. Christmas Confessions

_**New Orleans, 1901** _

Morgana cracked her eyes open. Sunlight was pouring through the curtains of her bedroom windows. She rolled over and away from the offending sight and burrowed further under the covers. Just when she was almost asleep again, her eyes shot open. Smiling, she sat up and leaned forward.

"Grendel," she whispered. "Grendel."

He grumbled and didn't open his eyes. She smiled and lightly tapped his nose. "Grendel."

He opened his eyes. Barely.

"Merry Christmas," Morgana said.

Grendel opened his eyes completely and yawned. He got up, stretched, and rubbed his face on hers, purring loudly. Morgana laughed and stroked along his spine.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spending Christmas with the Mikaelsons was something special. It meant extravagant decorations and feasts, but most of all it meant a certain cheer that only comes with the holiday season.

This year was no different. Garlands and wreaths and lights, and then there was the huge tree. Decorated with miles upon miles of lights and ornaments and topped with a huge star, Morgana had to keep reminding Grendel not to go hopping around in it.

Not that that stopped him. He was a cat, after all, and cats generally do what they want to do when they want to do it.

The day was spent laughing and smiling and telling fond stories. Morgana kept glancing over at Klaus, and nearly every time she caught him looking at her. She would feel her face heat up and look away. She wondered if the others noticed. If they did they weren't showing it.

She wasn't sure what their relationship was. They weren't seeing other people, but neither of them had said anything about being together. Maybe it was an unspoken thing? Maybe they still had to decide? Or maybe Morgana was just imagining the whole thing. She should figure that out. Preferably soon.

It wasn't until late, nearing midnight, that Morgana made her way to her room. Grendel had gone ahead, but not before giving her a knowing look. For once she had no clue what it meant.

"Off to bed so soon?"

She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Klaus, a smile playing at her lips. "It's nearly midnight."

"The night is still young," he said, falling into step beside her.

"And I am still tired."

Klaus laughed. They stopped in front of her door. Morgana turned to say goodnight. He was holding his arm up, and when she looked up she saw mistletoe.

She smiled. "Cute."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away, Morgana didn't even think twice.

"I love you."

Klaus froze. Morgana cursed herself. She just couldn't help herself, could she? She had to go and spoil everything, and on Christmas of all days.

Before she could say or do anything, Klaus dropped the mistletoe and kissed her.

"I love you too," he said when he pulled away.

Morgana smiled. This Christmas would have a special place in her heart forever.


	4. Immortality

Morgana was forced out from the room, a knife pressed against her neck. She couldn't see, the blindfold made sure of that. The only sounds were her captor's breathing in her ear, her heartbeat and her own breathing as she tried to calm it.

"Let her go."

 _Nik_. What the hell was he doing here? She would be fine; her captors didn't know she couldn't die. No one did.

"Give me what I want," her captor hissed.

"I told you, I do not have it!" Klaus shouted. "This object has never been in my possession, now _unhand her_."

"And what will you do to me if I don't? You do not give me what I desire, I will not give you what you desire. So long as this girl is in my possession, you will do nothing to me."

They pulled the blindfold off. Morgana blinked rapidly, willing her eyes to adjust to the light. Though there wasn't much, compared to the darkness she'd been forced to stare into before it was almost too much.

When her eyes finally adjusted, they landed on Klaus. To others he might have looked impassive, but Morgana knew him well enough to see the worry hiding behind the front. She gave him a small smile, willing him to see that she was fine, that she was going to be fine. He didn't return it.

The knife was pressed harder against her skin. She winced, feeling a tiny bit of blood trickle down her throat. Klaus' expression went from impassive to angry as he pointed his finger at her captor.

"You swore you would not harm her."

"As long as you brought me what I wanted," they retorted. "You have not upheld your end of the bargain. Why should I uphold mine?"

"You clearly do not have any idea of what I'm capable of, or you would have never even thought of attempting to come near me or my family. When I'm through with you, you will be begging for the sweet release of death that I alone will be able to grant you."

Always so dramatic. Morgana called on Fire and burned her captor, careful to keep the heat away from the blade. They yelped but didn't let her go.

"Oh, you little--"

"Call me a witch and you will become a cliché," she cut them off.

"I've had just about enough of you!"

As soon as the blade finished dragging across her throat, Morgana's hands automatically shot up to cover the wound. She fell to her knees, gasping for air as she choked. Klaus caught her, saying something, but she couldn't hear anything over the ringing in her ears.

For the fifth time in her life, Morgana died.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sat up, gasping and clutching at her throat. Morgana was lying on a bed—the bed she shared with Klaus.

No sooner had she realized it than the door flew open and there he was. The mix of shock, confusion and relief on his face made her realize that she'd never told him she was immortal.

Klaus was immediately next to her, pulling her to him. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, pushing closing until she was sitting on his lap.

"You were dead," he muttered, pulling back. "I saw you die."

Morgana brought one of his hands up to kiss it. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I can't die."

"Witches aren't immortal."

"This witch is. Years ago—centuries, actually—my family was being picked off because of our power and connection to Familiars. My mother did a spell that rendered me unable to die. I didn't find out until a few years later, and by then she and the rest of the family were long dead."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know there are things in this world that are worse than death. If someone found out about my...immunity, I can only imagine the Hell they would put me through instead of killing me. So I keep my mouth shut."

She ran her other hand through her hair. "Sometimes I forget about it. It's something that's been there for so long I've learned to just...disregard it, I suppose. Until something happens to make me remember."

"Like tonight," Klaus said.

Morgana nodded. He looked down at their hands. She swallowed against the lump forming in her throat. She didn't like to tell people about her immortality, so when she did it was usually an emotional thing.

"I thought I lost you," Klaus finally whispered.

She cupped his cheek, making him look at her. "You could never lose me, Nik."

They shared a sweet kiss, one that promised that they'd always love each other no matter what.


	5. Mornings

Morgana took a deep breath as she woke up. It was slow, but she didn't mind. Her senses picked up the comforting softness of the covers. The gentle pliability of the pillow and the mattress. The dimness of the room as she cracked her eyes open. The warmth of the body next to her, and the sound of slow, steady breathing.

"Good morning, love," Klaus mumbled groggily.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest, right over his heart, and draped her arm across his middle. He softly traced patterns on her back.

"Have I told you recently that you're utterly gorgeous?" He asked.

"No," she hummed, eyes soft and lips curled with amusement. "Remind me."

He flipped them over so he was on top, making her giggle. He stroked her cheek. "Well you are. In fact, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on."

Morgana's cheeks flushed. "I doubt that. Especially this early in the morning."

They kissed, sweet and chaste, before he got up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Can't you stay just a little while longer?" She pleaded, raising herself to lean on her elbow. "Surely the city can wait a few more minutes."

Klaus glanced back at her and her puppy dog eyes and sighed. She bit back a smile, knowing she'd succeeded. He laid back down under the covers, and she wasted no time in scooting closer. They resumed the same position they were in just a minute ago, only this time she tangled her legs with his.

He ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed happily.

"You're lucky I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You're right," she agreed. "I am."


	6. Hands

It happened during the walk home. Klaus had taken Morgana out for the evening--dinner, a bit of dancing.

They were taking their time going home. No need to rush, no sense of urgency. The crowds in the streets were beginning to swap out, daytime folk going home while nighttime folk were only just coming out.

They held hands the whole way home, feeling perfectly content. Neither said anything, but it wasn't weird or awkward. Sometimes words just weren't needed.

That is, until they were about to enter the compound.

"I like the way your hand fits in mine," Klaus whispered.

Morgana looked at him and smiled. She kissed his cheek. "Me too, darling."


	7. Blush

Morgana wasn't one to blush. It was tricky, making her flustered enough. Usually she was the one making others flustered.

But Klaus had this uncanny ability to make her cheeks warm up at even the slightest of comments.

At first she hated it. She'd always hated blushing, that sign that something or someone had affected her and she had no way to hide it. She wished there was a spell she could use on herself that would hide every time she blushed.

"How do you always make me blush so damn much?" She asked.

"My devastating good looks and incomparable charm," he replied.

She hummed. "Yes, that must be it."

"But you, love," he added, brushing a stray hair out of her face, "are absolutely radiant."

Morgana smiled and ducked her head, heat blazing in her cheeks.

"Oh, look at that," Klaus said. "You're blushing like a rose."


	8. Holding

Morgana tended to be the touchy-feely type when in love. She usually always found a way to be touching her partner, whether it was a hand on their waist or holding their hand.

With Klaus, she found herself doing it more than usual. She liked to surprise him with a hug from behind, lay her head in his lap. Her favorite, however, was holding him.

Sometimes--usually around midnight--when they'd be tangled up together in bed, lingering on that thin line between sleep and consciousness, Morgana would be laying on her back and Klaus would be laying on top of her. He'd have his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She'd have her arms around him, one hand slowly and gently rubbing up and down his back, sometimes coming up to play with his hair.

"I really love holding you, darling," she whispered once.

He hummed in response, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. Morgana slept particularly soundly that night.


	9. 2 AM Cuddles

You didn't have to know Morgana long to know she liked her sleep. Wake her up prematurely, you won't like the outcome, and she'll only be sorry if you didn't know.

There were times, though, when she simply didn't feel like going to bed. She was very well aware that it was probably two in the morning, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The book was just too good.

"Have you been here all night?"

She looked up to see Klaus standing in the doorway. She nodded and went back to her book.

"It's late, Ana."

She shut her book. "And I finally finished it."

He smirked. "Good book, I presume?"

"Mmhm." She leaned back against the pillows and yawned. "You look so comfy and cuddleable."

"And you need to go to sleep," he chuckled.

"Sleep is overrated. Now c'mere."

Klaus rolled his eyes and got in bed. Morgana swung her arm over his torso and her leg over his.

"I was right," she murmured.

"About what?" He asked.

"You are cuddleable."

He kissed the top of her head.


	10. Parties

Parties were well and good when Morgana was in the mood. When she wasn't, they were nothing but an obligation. A chore, even. Tonight's party was the latter.

It was meant to keep the peace with the humans. They felt that the vampires, werewolves and witches were getting a little too complacent. Read: the humans didn't like not having them all on a tight leash. So, to give them an illusion of control, a party was held honoring the humans--or rather, the higher-ups.

Not the kind of parties Morgana enjoyed. However, diplomacy was a skill she'd mastered a long time ago and still found incredibly useful. That, and Klaus was helping to keep her sanity.

"I look forward to holding you close in bed soon," he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer in to his side.

She smiled. "I can't wait to leave this blasted party to do just that. Honestly, Nik, how much longer do we have to stay?"

"Not that much longer, love."

Yes, stuffy parties meant to appease even stuffier people would always be terrible. But Morgana knew that as long as she had Klaus to keep her company, she could deal with it.


	11. Captivating

Morgana never thought too much about what she wore. She wore what was practical and what she liked and that was that. The only time she ever put any extra effort into her appearance was when there was either a party or she was off on a date. There were simply other things she cared more about than primping herself every single day.

"How do you manage to always look so captivating?" Klaus asked.

Startled, she looked over at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"How do you manage to always look so captivating?" He repeated. "Whenever you enter the room I am left speechless."

"Nik, if you tell me I'm magical I will hit you."

"Overdone?"

"Very much. Besides," she added, "I am much more interested in hearing how little old me has captivated the great Klaus Mikaelson."


	12. Breathe

Screams. Sobs. Pleas.

Morgana couldn't see, had no idea where she was going. She could hear them screaming, crying, begging for her to save them. But she couldn't find them, they were everywhere and nowhere all at once, which made no sense, but she was going to find them, going to save them, she had to.

Everything stopped. The sounds cut off. She still couldn't see, it was too dark, too inky black.

The voices came back. This time, however, they weren't screams, or cries, or pleas. They were accusations.

"Why didn't you save us?"

"You left us to die."

"We were your _family._ "

"Morgana."

"Why didn't you help us?"

"Morgana."

"Why didn't you save us?"

" _Why didn't you save us?_ "

" _Morgana!_ "

She shot up, a hoarse shriek coming out of her throat. She backed up until she hit the headboard, her legs tangling with the covers. Her vision was blurry, her breath coming in gasps. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision.

Klaus was sitting in front of her. His hands were cupping her cheeks, making her look at him. Morgana threw herself at him, burying her face in his chest, unable to stop the sobs tearing their way out of her throat. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Breathe, Ana, it's alright, you're safe, it was only a dream."

"I couldn't save them, I wasn't there to protect them, they hate me, they know it and they hate me for it."

He pulled away. "You did everything you could, love. They know it and they love you for it."

Seeing her bottom lip quiver, he pulled her back to him and began softly running his fingers through her hair.

Morgana knew Klaus was only trying to comfort her. But she knew she didn't do everything she could've done to save her family. Maybe they hated her for it, maybe they didn't. Regardless, it would always be something she would never quite come to terms with, no matter how much time had passed.


	13. A Ring

Klaus looked down at the small box in his hand, twisting it around between his fingers. He looked back up through the window. The sun would be coming up soon. He wondered if Morgana would be watching it, if she had as much trouble sleeping these days as he did.

He hoped she didn't. He hoped she slept well, perhaps better than she ever had now that he was gone and out of her life. He thought a lot about sending her something--a letter, a gift, anything, really--to show her that he still thought about her, still cared about her, still loved her. He knew he couldn't. He'd rather keep her safe.

Damn Mikael. If he'd only just left them alone none of this would've happened. Everyone would still be safe and happy. Klaus would still have Morgana.

He opened the box, something he'd done dozens of times before. The ring inside was beautiful, painstakingly made to be on the finger of an even more beautiful woman. A woman whose smile made Klaus' heart start to race, whose laugh could brighten even his darkest days. A woman who was intelligent, funny, brave, stubborn, protective, loving.

The woman he wanted to call his wife.

The evening had been planned out down to the smallest detail. See the Le Grand Guignol, then take Morgana to the place where they first met. Klaus would get down on one knee and ask her to marry him. She would say yes, of course, and they would have the most beautiful wedding the world had ever seen.

She would be his, and he would be hers. Always and forever.

Klaus shut the box. Of course, Fate was a cruel mistress and dealt a particularly cruel card. Now they were separated. They would likely never meet again.

Maybe, some day, they would run into each other. They would say hello, maybe go for a drink, catch up. Morgana would eventually have to get home to whoever would be waiting for her. After all, a woman like her wouldn't be single for long, as amazing as she was. Klaus would watch her go, wishing she was his again.

Or, perhaps, she wouldn't have anyone to return to. Perhaps they would talk all night, rekindle the flames, and it would be like nothing had changed.

He stuffed the box back in his pocket. That would never happen. Klaus would never see Morgana again, if not by Fate then by choice. As long as Mikael was out there, hunting him and his siblings, he would stay away to keep her safe. It was the least he could do, after the hell he put her through in the end.


	14. Alone

"Klaus," Morgana warned, voice low and ever-so-slightly strained.

"Yes?"

She didn't have to look at him to know that _damn_ smirk was on his face. He didn't stop lightly dragging his fingertips up and down her right side, either.

They'd been cuddled up together on the couch in the courtyard for about an hour when he started. She'd been reading, but now she wasn't sure when she had last turned a page.

"No one else is home," he whispered in her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat. Morgana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding, and knowing Klaus could hear it did nothing to calm it (or her) down.

She opened her eyes and kept them on her book. Not that she was truly reading the words. Klaus gently squeezed her hip.

In one fluid motion, Morgana closed her book, put it on the table, swung her leg over his so she was straddling his lap, and roughly kissed him. Her hands were in his hair, and now he was dragging his fingertips up and down both her sides, varying the pressure and making her shudder.

She pulled away to breathe, and he kissed down her jawline and worked his way down her neck. She gasped and lightly dragged her fingers down his chest. He growled against her neck, grabbed the backs of her thighs and stood, lifting her with him. She gripped his shoulders and locked her ankles around his waist to balance herself. Not that she needed to, because he laid her down on the couch.

He kneeled between her legs and brushed some hair out of her face.

"God, you're beautiful," Klaus breathed.

Lord have mercy on her soul. Morgana smiled, cheeks rosy from desire and now the compliment, and brought his head down to hers to kiss him again. And again, and again, and again.

"Good Lord, this is not what I wanted to see."

They froze. Oh God.

Klaus got off Morgana, and they both sat up. Rebekah and Elijah were home, both with expressions of varying disgust and amusement. Morgana had never seen Klaus look so embarrassed. She gave a sheepish smile, and covered her face with her hands.

"Perhaps, in the future, it would be wise to move to the bedroom," Elijah suggested.

"Oh my _God_ ," Morgana whispered.

"Well, I can't say that's how imagined you'd say it," Klaus remarked.

She hit his shoulder.


	15. Dreams

She'd had this dream plenty of times before. Everything was perfect and beautiful, no sign of trouble or danger or impending grief anywhere.

And Morgana wasn't alone either. She never was in these dreams. Usually her mother was with her, or Sophie, or, more recently, Cami. Someone who she couldn't talk to in reality anymore. But this time it was different only because the person who was with her was still alive, and as soon as she saw him, tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry, love," Klaus pleaded. "Please don't cry."

Her hand was shaking as she reached out to touch him. She wanted to reply, but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Everything's okay," he continued. "Everything is going to be okay."

Morgana woke up to Grendel whimpering. She reached out, and he bumped his head against her hand. She flung the covers off and rushed out of bed as quietly as she could so she didn't wake Hayley and Hope. She pulled her jeans on and left the hotel they were staying at, Grendel hot on her heels.

She opened the back of the moving truck. The sight of the coffins always caused a little pang in her heart. She held out her hand and closed her eyes.

She breathed a sigh of relief. They were still alive. Which meant Klaus was still alive.

Morgana closed the truck and locked it. She sagged against it and forced herself to take a deep breath. She went back to the room and into bed. Neither Hayley nor Hope stirred, and Morgana never said anything about it.

She did, however, silently cry herself to sleep that night.


	16. Fights

Morgana hated fighting. It could get nasty so quickly. Of course, that didn't stop her from getting upset. In the heat of the moment she was usually filled with a righteous anger.

"Stop it, Klaus! I am not a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"You're such a hypocrite! You truly believe trying to prevent me from leaving the compound isn't childish?"

"If that is what it takes to keep you safe--"

"Knock that off right now! I haven't survived this long on luck alone, thank you very much. I can protect myself."

"And what happens if you can't? If you're somehow incapacitated? You could die, Morgana!"

"And it will be one hell of a surprise for the perpetrator when I wake up!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point, Niklaus?"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection!"

"I wish I never met you."

Morgana stopped and stared at Klaus. He seemed to realize what he said, because his face dropped. But he didn't say anything. He didn't even try to stop her when she turned around and walked away and out of the compound.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She didn't return until night. She got herself a glass of whiskey and went to her old room. She set the glass down on the nightstand and laid down on top of the covers, facing the window.

The door opened, and she shut her eyes and slowed her breathing. She didn't want to deal with anything or anyone right now. The door clicked shut, and Morgana almost opened her eyes, but she heard footsteps approaching. The bed dipped behind her, and fingers ran through her hair. She couldn't take it anymore and sat up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, but Klaus grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said quietly.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't move either.

"I didn't mean it."

Morgana snatched her wrist away. "I've come to find that plenty of things said in anger are what we mean."

She stood and went to the door. He vamp sped in front of her. She glared at him. "Don't think I won't jump out the window."

He raised his hands. "Just hear me out."

She crossed her arms.

"I tend to forget that you're immortal," he began slowly. "And even when I remember I still don't want you to get hurt, let alone die. Perhaps my attempts to prevent those things were a little...much."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt him.

"Regardless, there is no excuse for what I said." He placed one hand on her shoulder and cupped her cheek with the other. "But I did not mean it, and I'm sorry, Ana. The only thing I wish is that I met you sooner."

She searched his face. Then she sighed. "Okay."

He blinked. "Okay?"

"Okay," she repeated, and enveloped him in a hug. "Don't do it again."


	17. Things

Morgana wasn't normally late to anything. Her mother had instilled punctuality in her from a young age, and it had never faded as she grew up.

This time, however, she was late. It wasn't her fault, though.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she entered the room. She hoped her appearance wasn't as disheveled as she felt. "I had some things to do."

Klaus was right behind her. His hand came to rest on the small of her back. "By things, she means me."

Morgana closed her eyes and sighed. She could feel the warmth blossom in her cheeks. She turned her gaze on him and smiled sweetly.

"And now we won't be doing things for a long time."


	18. Caught

"Just remember," Morgana said. "If we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English."

"Why am I the deaf one?" Klaus complained.

"Because it's funnier for the one with supernatural hearing to pretend to be deaf."

There was a new vampire in town, one who was in the middle of a killing spree. Klaus wanted to take care of them, and Morgana refused to stay home. So here they were, at a party said vampire was throwing, sneaking around the rooms and rummaging through everything they could find. They were disguised, of course, since it would be hard to explain why Klaus Mikaelson was sneaking around someone's house.

Her gaze landed on a piece of paper. She pulled it out of the folder and scanned it. There. The vampire's sole reason for coming to New Orleans. The motive for murder was easy: they didn't care to stop.

Klaus vamp sped next to her and nudged her. The doorknob was turning. She shoved the document down the front of her dress and used Air to make them invisible just as the door opened and the vampire entered.

They walked around the desk and stopped right next to where Morgana and Klaus were standing. She thanked their lucky stars that Air had also muted any noises they made.

The two of them slowly and carefully made their way to the exit. And then Morgana stepped on a creaky floor board. They froze, and the vampire snapped their head up. Her heart started pounding.

See, while Air might have muted their own sounds, things like creaky floor boards weren't part of that list. Now, if one of them sneezed, no one would hear that.

The vampire slowly stalked over to them and stopped right in front of Morgana. They seemed to look at her and through her at the same time, which was incredibly unnerving. They reached out, as if to touch her, and Klaus growled. She snatched his hand and squeezed, but didn't take her eyes off the vampire.

Just before their fingertips touched her cheek, their head snapped to the side and they stopped. They dropped their hand and stormed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Morgana and Klaus waited a few minutes before running for the window. They argued over who would go first, because they were on the second floor. Voices in the hall made them stop, though, and Klaus went first, muttering something about catching her.

Morgana swung her legs over the window sill and peeked down. He gestured for her to jump. She took a deep breath, called on Air to soften her landing, and pushed herself off. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she fell, and squeezed her eyes shut.

She landed in Klaus' arms and opened her eyes. She thought he was going to set her down, but instead he ran, still carrying her. She gripped his shoulders to steady herself. Only when they were far enough away did he set her down.

"That was terrifying," she laughed. "And exhilarating."

She reached down the front of her dress and pulled out the document. "And I still have this."

Klaus took it, read it over and grinned. He folded it up and put it in his pocket before coming up to her and kissing her.

The vampire was gone the next day, though no one knew why or where to.


	19. Blame

Morgana didn't know what they were doing, but whatever it was, it _hurt_. A searing, aching, intense pain exploded in her head again, and she screamed and thrashed against the restraints. It stopped, and she collapsed, panting.

"It doesn't have to be like this," they said. "Just tell me what I want to know, and it will end."

Her voice was hoarse. "Go to hell."

They clicked their tongue and sighed. The pain came again, this time flowing from her head down her entire body, and her screams grew louder and sharper. It went away sooner, however, and she slumped back against the table, hardly even conscious anymore.  
Her wrists and ankles felt lighter. Someone pulled her up and held her. She panicked and blasted them away with Air. She cracked her eyes open--oh _God_ , everything was all so bright--oh God--

" _Nik_ ," she breathed, tears pricking her eyes.

She pushed herself off the table and fell to her knees. Klaus caught her and held her. "Hey, hey, it's alright, you're safe now, they're won't hurt you anymore."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against him. She squeezed her eyes shut; everything was spinning. He picked her up and carried her out. Her head lolled as she passed out.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Morgana sat up with a gasp, then groaned. Her head pulsed in time with her heartbeat. She laid back down on the bed and curled into a ball. She just wanted the pain to go away.

The bed dipped behind her. She knew it was Klaus without having to look. She rolled over and hid her face in his chest. He pulled the covers up higher and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Ana, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "Don't you dare. You have nothing to be sorry for, you hear me? _Nothing._ "

"But--"

"No, love, none of it was your fault."

He didn't look convinced. He kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes.


	20. Scare

To say everything that happened was a shock would have been an understatement. One moment everyone is enjoying a party, the next some knife-wielding maniac is running around the compound stabbing people.

Morgana could hardly wrap her head around it. She'd been dancing with Klaus, like usual, when someone screamed. She turned to see what was going on, saw someone with a knife and ran at them without thinking twice. They tripped her, and as she landed she felt something wet spray her back. When she turned around, Klaus was behind her facing the attacker, and then he attacked them.

In the end, the attacker was killed. By who, Morgana didn't know, nor did she particularly care. She was more concerned about Klaus. The "knife" hadn't been a knife at all; it had been a wooden stake, half of which had gotten chopped off in the mayhem. The other half was embedded in Klaus' shoulder.

She supposed she was in some kind of shock. Everything felt a little too real and yet somehow unreal at the same time.

She was in the corner of the room, unsure of what to do as Klaus continuously cursed the stake. The others were trying to get it out with no luck because he wouldn't hold still long enough to make any kind of progress.

Morgana was on autopilot. She held her hand out, and the stake flew out of his shoulder and into her hand. He yelped, and all eyes turned to her, and she snapped off autopilot. She dropped the stake and quickly left the room.

She hid on the balcony, pressed against the wall and masking her presence every time she heard footsteps come close. She couldn't keep it up forever, though, and that was proven when Klaus joined her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"That was meant for me," she hiccupped. "I was the one who was supposed to get stabbed, not you."

The tears were flowing faster now. "God, that was so much blood, don't scare me like that."

He stepped in front of her and pulled her to him, rubbing her back. "You worry too much, love."

She chuckled softly. "Understatement of the century."

He kissed her temples as he pulled away. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She nodded, and let him take her back inside.


	21. Never

"If you would just listen to me for five seconds--"

"Listen to what, exactly? How much you mean all those pretty things you say to me?"

"Stop."

He stalked closer to her. "All your declarations of love and affection?"

" _Stop it_ , Klaus."

"I don't want to hear it. Do us both a favor, Morgana, and just leave like everybody else."

"No."

He blinked.

"Never," she continued. "Stop trying to push me away. Stop mocking my feelings for you, stop pretending you don't care, just _stop it._ "

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "I'm sorry you're having such a bad day, but stop taking it out on me. I'm going to the other room while you calm down. I'm not going to disappear, Niklaus. Stop trying to make me."

She spun on her heel and walked out, just like she said. A few hours later he came and hugged her, burying his face in her neck.


	22. My Shirt

"Is that my shirt?"

Heat bloomed in her cheeks. She'd been wandering around compound in only his shirt and her underwear. "Yeah, maybe."

He grinned and grabbed her by her waist. He pulled her close and leaned to whisper in her ear.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you in my clothes, you look even better with them off."

She grinned and hooked one of her legs over his hip, pressing herself even closer against him.

"What are you waiting for then?"


	23. Just A Cat

"The cat is staring at me."

Morgana glanced up from her book. Grendel was, indeed, staring at Klaus. She held back and snort; no one knew Grendel was her Familiar yet. They'd assumed he was just her pet, and she hadn't bothered to correct them.  
Grendel was having a little too much fun with this.

"So?" She replied.

Klaus shifted. "I've never seen a cat with purple eyes before. His gaze is rather unnerving. It's creeping me out."

"It's a cat, Klaus."

"Says you. I swear that thing is bent on world domination."

Grendel purred as Morgana laughed. "Don't flatter him. I'm not, so he's not."

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her. She smiled.

"He's my Familiar. Wherever I go, he goes. Whatever I do, he joins in. I'm not planning on taking over the world, so neither is Grendel."

"And you let us believe he was simply your cat?"

She shrugged. "We wanted to see how long it would be before it came out. So yes, when he's watching you or anyone else, he is just as aware and comprehending of what is going on as us."

There was a pause.

"Is that why you always insist he stay out when we--"

"Yes."


	24. Bad

Morgana and Klaus had different ideas on what exactly "bad" entailed. She would label injuries, nasty food, and unpleasant smells as varying levels of "bad." He, on the other hand, wouldn't necessarily label something "bad" unless it was really, truly awful.

She guessed it had something to do with his age.

Another good example would be now. Morgana would call the number of bloody corpses scattered around a thoroughly trashed courtyard "bad." She would call the amount of blood on her and Klaus "bad." She would call the bits of broken furniture strewn about "bad."

Klaus, well...

"Say that again," she sighed, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I mean, it's not that bad?" He repeated.

Elijah and Rebekah came home at that moment. Morgana looked at them.

"He's lying," she said, deadpan. "It's, uh..."

She looked around the courtyard, then back at their shocked faces. "Really, really, super bad."


	25. Dense

"I don't know how else to explain it to you, Morgana," Klaus said.

"Show me again," she replied. She was amazed at how well she was able to hold back her grin.

He was showing her how to rip someone's heart out without magic. Not that she needed to know; she wanted to.

As the lesson had progressed, she'd decided to have a little fun. She understood perfectly well what Klaus was saying. Honestly, she just wanted to see how long before he either gave up or realized what she was doing.

"--and you pull out as fast as you can while still holding on to the heart."

She blinked, then shrugged.

"Are you being dense on purpose?" He demanded.

She placed her hand over her heart in a gesture of mock offense. "Me? Be obtuse to annoy you for the purpose of being a pain?"

She grinned. "Absolutely."

Klaus groaned. "Unbelievable."

Morgana laughed. "It's really not that different from using magic, actually. It's just a bit more physical."

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"There's the pot calling the kettle black."


	26. Death

Morgana hadn't realized how close it was. For the first time in years, it had snuck up on her. It never caught her so off guard before. She'd always known it was coming, always prepared for it, always weathered it.

She preferred being alone for it. She didn't even want Grendel around for too long this day. He would leave when he knew it was time, and he would return when he knew it was over. Their ritual had become ingrained in their respective systems. Now it had been disrupted, though by accident.

She'd woken up this morning feeling...off. Still half asleep, it had taken her a few minutes to realize what it was, and then she'd hated herself for forgetting in the first place. Silently berated herself, even as she got up and ready. Slowly and carefully, so as not to wake anyone, especially Klaus. She didn't want to explain what today was, nor did she have the heart to tell him she wanted to be alone.

In hindsight, she probably should've left a note.

"This is where you've been all day?"

Morgana tensed. Shit. She hadn't thought she'd be found. She hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I forgot to leave a note, didn't I?" She asked quietly.

He didn't reply as he sat on the grass next to her.

"I--"

"It's a lovely view."

It was. Sitting under this large tree, there was a front row seat to a view of the park. The sun was starting its descent. She hadn't realized how much time had passed since she first got here.

Then she realized he knew. He knew something was up. Sometimes it surprised her just how well he knew her.

She chewed the inside of her cheek. She didn't meet his gaze when he looked at her.

"What's going on, Morgana?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"My mother was killed today two hundred and eighty-four years ago," she said slowly, her voice even more quiet than before. "A group of radical witches didn't think my family should've had the power that we did, so they decided to hunt us down one by one.

"They killed all of us, in different ways. Some were stabbed, some were shot, some with magic. Poison, fires--anything they could think of, they used it.

"In the end we all ended up at the family home. We thought if we stayed together we'd stand a chance. One night my mother woke me up and told me to move. I was the only one who made it out the back door."

Tears were streaming down her face by now, and she was beginning to choke on her words.

"She promised she was right behind me, but when I looked I--"

She broke off with a sob and covered her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears. Klaus pulled her on to his lap and held her. She lowered her hand.

"They had caught her and knocked her down on to her knees. I don't know how she knew where I was, but she looked at me and mouthed 'I love you.' They shot her in the head.

"They killed us all that night. The one who caught me chose to strangle me, and I found out about my immortality."

She thought the tears were done, but the memories of her mother's last moments set her off again.

The sun was nearly gone by the time her sobs had quieted. Klaus didn't say anything until they left the park.

"I will hunt every last one of them down."

She stopped and looked at him. "That's not necessary. I spent the next twenty years after doing just that. Besides," she added. "That was almost three centuries ago. Even if I hadn't, they'd be dead by now anyway."

She continued walking as a cruel smile turned the corners of her lips up. "I made their ends so cruel the devil wept."

Klaus didn't let her leave his sight for the rest of the night.


	27. Thoughts

Sometimes nights weren't great. Sometimes thoughts weren't great. Sometimes the thoughts that came up at night made Klaus go quiet. He was not a quiet person.

When he goes quiet, Morgana knows something's wrong. She doesn't ask. She doesn't pry. When he wants his feelings known, he says something. Or does something. Depends on his mood, really.

He woke her up once, on accident. Well, she hadn't been completely asleep yet, but the result was the same. He'd wondered out loud, albeit quietly, what he did to deserve her.

"A monster like me doesn't deserve someone as good as her."

She rolled over and latched on to him, holding his face in her hands.

"You're not perfect," she said. "And that's exactly what I love about you."

She made extra sure he knew she loved him after that.


	28. Drunk

Morgana giggled. She wasn't completely sure what was so funny, but whatever it was was enough to set her off again. She was laughing a lot tonight.

She turned to set her glass down, and nearly missed the table. When the glass was safe on the table away from the edge, she walked into the corner. Instead of making a sound of pain, however, she giggled again instead, failing to register anything but mild discomfort despite having jammed her hip directly into the corner.

Klaus pulled her aside, making as if to dance with her, and whispered in her ear. "You're drunk, love."

"I'm drunk," she agreed, nodding. "Like, very drunk. I feel like I'm making a fool of myself, but I can't bring myself to care."

"Perhaps we should get you home," he suggested. "You can make a fool of yourself there and not have any reason to care in the first place."

Her raging hangover the next morning had Morgana swearing off alcohol for the rest of her life.

(Spoiler alert: that didn't work out.)


	29. Darkness

Morgana had come to find that there were at least two versions of a drunk Klaus. One was the happy drunk, the other...not so happy. She never quite knew which version would come out to play.

She discovered the not so happy version on accident. She wasn't even sure if he was actually drunk, or just in the middle of a rather harsh mood swing.

She was finishing her book before turning in for the night when Klaus stumbled into the bedroom. He didn't say anything; just forced his shoes off and fell back on to the bed next to her, facing away from her.

Morgana set her book aside, debating whether or not to say something.

He decided for her.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his hands under her back and buried his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and started playing with his hair.

"You keep walking into my dreams every night," he mumbled. "And it's both hard and easy to sleep with an angel in my head to scare the darkness away."

Her fingers stilled. She decided not to say anything not to say anything after all.


	30. Conquered Souls

"You shouldn't have been there!"

"You're acting as if this is the first time I've seen death. I can assure you, Klaus, it is not."

"If you had just stayed behind, none of this would have happened!"

Morgana threw her arms up in the air. "What the hell are you talking about? Burgess is dead, which is exactly what we wanted! Unless I'm missing something, I fail to see what the problem is!"

Klaus seemed like he was going to respond, but he stopped himself. She waited for a minute, but he never replied.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going to go wash this blood off me."

She walked away.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Morgana returned, Klaus was sitting on the edge of their bed. Neither of them spoke. She went and started brushing her hair out, already in her nightgown.

"You shouldn't be around so much death," he finally said.

She glanced at him in the mirror. "You shouldn't either."

"That's not the point."

She set her brush down, trying her absolute damnedest to rein in her frustration and impatience, and turned around and crossed her arms. "Then what is the point?"

He didn't respond. Morgana noticed how tense he was. She sighed and joined him on the bed. She took his hand. "Talk to me, Nik."

"There is too much darkness in me," he said after a long moment. "I don't want dark things to conquer your soul like they've conquered mine."

Her face softened. "Klaus, darling, you don't need to shield me from all the bad things in the world. I've seen enough. Darkness grew in me when my family died. It's been there for a long time. But," she added, resting her head on his shoulder, "that doesn't make us awful people just because we're not pure."

She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.


	31. Strange

Morgana couldn't help but be concerned about the state of the house when they first found it. It wasn't exactly in the best shape. Not decrepit, but not brand new either.

Cleaning it up did wonders, though. Now it had gone from simply livable to a place you stayed in because you wanted to, not because you had to.

They all found some...strange things, even after cleanup.

Kol's voice carried from the kitchen. "Why am I drinking teal whiskey?"

Morgana blinked and shared a look with the others. She was the first one in the kitchen.

Sure enough, the contents of his glass were teal, as were the contents in the whiskey bottle sitting open on the counter.

"What does it taste like?" Morgana asked.

"Would you like to try?" He replied, offering her the glass.

She took a step back and held up her hands. "I don't have the balls."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Klaus asked from behind her.

"Teal whiskey," she replied. "God only knows how long it's been there."

Kol took a drink. They all made faces, and Morgana made a gagging noise. He set the glass down and stared at it. Then he took the bottle and emptied it in the sink.

"No one use that sink," he said.


	32. Flying

She had to be quick. Morgana only had a few minutes to get this to work on time.

She held on to it tight, making sure it didn't slip, and called on Air. She rose off the ground a few feet and hovered in the air. She smiled to herself.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Klaus was home.

She smiled at him and carefully flew over to him. "I made a flying broomstick."

Morgana felt mighty proud of herself. God, if she did this for Halloween?

She was going as a witch this year, and she was taking the broomstick with her.

She flew around the compound. She felt--for lack of a better word--magical. That is, until she suddenly dropped to the ground.

Luckily, she wasn't that high up, and managed to land on her feet. Klaus took the broomstick from her.

"Let's put this away for another day," he said.

"I'm doing it again," she replied.

"I don't doubt it."


	33. Descandants

In her quest for allies, Morgana never thought she would meet the one she eventually did.

She was walking around New York, hoping to convince an old acquaintance of hers to help. They hadn't spoken in years, and she could only hope they didn't hold it against her, or have some other kind of grudge. She also hoped they hadn't moved.

Then she ran into someone. Literally.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, bending to help them pick up the things she'd knocked from their hands. "Some days it seems as if I have no sense of direction anymore."

"That's alright," they replied. "It happens more often than you'd think, living in New York."

They stood, and Morgana got a good look at their face. She nearly had a heart attack.

Her sister was staring her right in the face. Her oldest sister, Alexandria. Here in New York. Looking at Morgana as if she were a stranger, and not the sister whom she had helped raise, who'd had a daughter and named Morgana the godmother.

"Are you okay?" Alexandria asked.

Morgana blinked. "Uh, yeah, sorry. Head rush."

She did feel light-headed.

"Oh, then sit down over here."

Alexandria guided her to a nearby bench and sat down next to her. "The last thing you want is to end up falling into traffic."

Morgana breathed out a laugh. Looking at this woman now, she could tell it was not Alexandria. Though she was almost the spitting image, Morgana could now pick out little details that set her sister and this woman apart: smaller chin, wider eyes.

"Sorry," Morgana said. "It's just--forgive me, but you look just like my sister."

She looked as if she didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, I know that's a weird thing to say to a stranger."

"Oh, no, you're fine," she replied. "I've been told I look just like one of my ancestors. My family is kinda famous."

Morgana half smiled. "For what?"

"They were almost all killed in the 1600s."

Her heart began to pound. Her shock must've shown, because the woman smiled.

"My ancestor, her name was Alexandria, she managed to escape with her child--"

"Jacob," Morgana breathed.

The woman blinked. "You've heard of them?"

Morgana had to think fast, even through the haze of mixed up emotions she was feeling right now. There was a chance this woman was a witch. However, there was also a chance the powers in the Carter bloodline had watered down some time after Jacob. She could have no idea what Morgana would be going on about.

"Yes," she said. "The story, if I heard right, goes that they were witches and were each hunted down and killed."

She nodded. "Rumor has it Alexandria and Jacob weren't the only ones to escape. They say her younger sister, Morgana, got out too, but there's really no evidence to support it besides some pictures that supposedly have her in them."

"And you're descended from them? Alexandria and Jacob?"

She nodded. "Ali Carter, nice to meet you."

Morgana forced herself to breathe. "Do you think the witch thing is true?"

Ali looked around them, like she was checking to see if anyone was listening. Then she leaned in to whisper.

"It's true. I can prove it, if you'll let me."

Morgana nodded. Ali looked around again, then looked to the leaves on the ground in front of them. She whispered a spell under her breath, and the a few of the leaves lifted, hovered for a moment, then blew away as if it was no more than a gust of wind.

Morgana looked at her. "I suppose since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. Morgana Carter, nice to meet you."

Ali stared at her. "That's not funny."

"I'm not being funny. Alexandria was the oldest of us. I was Jacob's godmother. The people that hunted us down? Radical witches who believed we had too much power. Our mother got me out."

She glanced away. "I always believed I was the only Carter left. I searched for years, but I never found a trace of them. I can prove it," she added. "If you'll let me."

Ali hesitated, then nodded.

"Tell me," Morgana said. "What else was said about me?"

"Morgana is said to have been able to control all four elements along with her own witch powers."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The wind picked up for a second. The ground vibrated underneath their feet and their feet alone. The metal on the back of the bench blazed red from heat for a moment.

"Holy shit," Ali breathed. She shook her head. "But witches aren't immortal."

"Our mother put a spell on me before she was killed," Morgana explained. "And before our grimoires were destroyed. You can kill me. I can die. But I will come back to life. I can't stay dead. I'm four hundred and eight years old."

"Son of a bitch."

Grendel chose that moment to reveal himself from Morgana's jacket. Ali's eyes widened again.

"This is Grendel," Morgana said. "My Familiar. That part is true as well. I can tell you everything you want to know about our family, if you'll tell me all you know about my sister. You really do look nearly exactly like her."

Morgana ended up spending a few days with Ali. By the end of her visit, she left with a better ally than the one she initially looked for. And, for the first time since her mother was killed, that space in her heart reserved for her family didn't feel so vast anymore.


End file.
